


Hold My Hand

by maskmao



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskmao/pseuds/maskmao
Summary: John发现Greg和Mycroft在一起，这让他非常生气，生Sherlock的气。





	Hold My Hand

作者：口罩  
链接：http://www.lofter.com/lpost/400358_d728c78  
来源：LOFTER  
　1.  
　　  
　　Lestrade的手机在桌上震动，嗡嗡，嗡嗡，扰人清净。John伸手拿过来——其实这挺不好的，你知道关于隐私那一套——但他今天喝得有点多了，阿德在前场又毫无突破，而Sherlock一个晚上都没有给他发短信，所以他决定做点讨厌的事情。  
　　  
　　我提前回来了——MH  
　　  
　　你不在家。——MH  
　　  
　　回来。——MH  
　　  
　　车去接你。——MH  
　　  
　　John盯着手机屏幕，周围太吵了，一群20几岁的年轻人涌进来，酒保在嘟嘟囔囔，他深呼吸，再次深呼吸，然后把手机放回原位，扭转身体，对着吧台，把下巴枕到胳膊肘里，他脑子里现在几百发礼炮齐鸣，他得把它搁好。  
　　  
　　“Hey，我回来了。”Lestrade从人群中挤回来，他一手拄上吧台，屁股一扭，把自己安置到座位上，喘了两口，“操的，我就去上了个厕所，怎么来了这么多大学生，我觉得我们应该转移阵地了，老天，你看到了吗，那家伙的股沟都露出来了——”  
　　  
　　“你跟Mycroft在一起？”John忽然转向他，毫无预警地开口。  
　　  
　　探长愣在那里，当他反应过来，他一把抓过手机，按亮了屏幕。他的脸瞬间涨红了，他用手掌蒙住下半张脸，半天组织不出完整的句子。  
　　  
　　John抱起手臂，点点头，“明白了。”  
　　  
　　“我不是……我没想瞒着你。”Lestrade局促地把手机反扣在桌上，用手掌盖住，好像那还有什么不能见人似的，满脸尴尬地开口，“我不知如何开口……抱歉……”  
　　  
　　“嗯哼。”  
　　  
　　“我们没想瞒着你，而且Sherlock说你们会一起回去过圣诞节……”  
　　  
　　“等等！Sherlcok也知道吗——哦！他当然知道，我在说什么，他可是Sherlcok，看来只有我不知道，又一次！”John觉得一股怒气在肚子里蹿来蹿去，“你们大可以在婚礼当天再告诉我，慢着，你们结婚了吗？"  
　　  
　　"老天！当然没有！”Lestrade差点跳起来，“你在说什么，我和Mike才刚刚开始！”  
　　  
　　“Mike?”John发出一声短促的怪笑，“来吧，还有什么，我能扛得住，比如他是不是也派了一支军队保护你！”  
　　  
　　Lestrade好像被噎住了，他下意识地往John右后方瞟了一眼。John不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，他飞快地回头，很好，他被M16监视了，因为他和“第一夫人”一起在酒吧看球，想想也很很说得过去嘛。  
　　  
　　FUCK！  
　　  
　　2.  
　　  
　　John像只充满了气的皮球，蹦回221B。Sherlock从沙发上翻身坐起来，双肘支着膝盖，盯着门，直到John走进来。  
　　  
　　“发生了什么？你上楼梯的声音就像你每一步都在把一只探出头的地鼠跺死。”  
　　  
　　John走进起居室，没头苍蝇一样转了一圈，猛地停下，问他，“你知道你哥和Lestrade在一起吗？”  
　　  
　　Sherlock看着他，没有直接回答，“所以你因为这个事情生气？为什么？”  
　　  
　　“为什么？因为再一次所有人都知道，只有我被排除在外！像个傻瓜一样！”  
　　  
　　“如果你是在意这个，大可不必，他们的保密工作做得很好，没有其他人知道，不过Mycroft也没有想瞒着我，不然他会更小心一点。”Sherlock说完，停顿了一下，放缓了声音，“我这样说，你能好过一点吗？”  
　　  
　　不能。John仍然焦躁，他叉着腰站在原地，而Sherlock无辜地看着他，似乎在说，现在绝对是你自己的问题，我可没惹着你。John气呼呼地走进厨房，Sherlock吃了三分之一的意面剩在盘子里，他的实验器材毫无必要地摊地到处都是，洗手台上丢着没洗过的杯子——好吧，那是他的。他转过身，从敞开的厨房望向起居室，相对而坐的沙发，壁炉上摆着上个圣诞节他送给Sherlock的手工刀，Sherlock的浴袍半死不活挂在椅子上，书桌被两人的书和笔记本堆满了………  
　　  
　　杂乱，无序，充满了生活的烟尘气，他俩的人生就在那些发皱的沙发皮和浴袍垂在地上的带子里深深地搅和在一起，像有一辈子那么长，像婚姻。  
　　  
　　而见鬼的，他们只是朋友，最好的朋友，勉勉强强算是精神伴侣，但是离把对方摔进床上还有一万光年那么远。  
　　  
　　为什么同样是Homles，Lestrade就可以顺利泡上Mycroft？而无论他和Sherlock多么亲近，他们永远停在那条线之前。  
　　  
　　这才是他生气的原因——意识到这一点，他的怒火像熔岩遇冷，瞬间凝固，坍缩成姿态诡谲怪诞的坚硬物质，横在起居室中央，他没法再待下去，决定立刻回他楼上的卧室。  
　　  
　　“John。”Sherlock忽然叫住他，他从沙发上站起来，像得了恩灵突然蹿长的植物，直挺挺地挡在他前进的道路上，他的眼睛，世界唯一的咨询侦探的双眼以John熟悉的方式攫住他的手脚，John僵硬地站住，他的心脏隔着薄薄的胸膛呼之欲出——如果，如果Sherlock演绎出他那没根本没法掩藏的秘密，如果他质问他对他的友谊，如果——  
　　  
　　“你知道，要是你喜欢Lestrade，我可以帮你干掉Mycroft。”  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　“开玩笑的。”Sherlock咧开嘴，他绕过John像一只猫咪跳上写字桌前的椅子，打开笔记本，荧光透射的脸庞诡异如妖，他的思绪早就飞到了银河以外，徒留John站在原地。  
　　  
　　John再次问自己，到底喜欢这个混蛋什么……  
　　  
　　他转过身，拖着脚步，慢慢走上楼。他不知道Sherlock在他转身的瞬间，抬起眼睛，他盯着John的背影，若有所思。  
　　  
　　圣诞节不准回家。——SH  
　　  
　　我亲爱的弟弟，你知道John不开心的原因并不在于我和Lestrade。——MH  
　　  
　　滚。——SH  
　　  
　　我可以帮你。——MH  
　　  
　　这不是为你，是为了John。——MH  
　　  
　　我 说 了 滚！——SH  
　　  
　　3.  
　　  
　　Lestrade本周第二次约John去喝酒，他们通常没那么平凡的聚会，再说也没有球赛。John心里清楚Lestrade想和他聊什么，他有点不情不愿，在起居室里东摸摸西摸摸，Sherlock被他晃得心烦，他跟猴子一样把耳后的卷毛挠得飞起，大声叹气，“够了！John！要不我去帮你干掉Lestrade。”  
　　  
　　“哈哈很好笑。”  
　　  
　　“Louis有个儿子，患有自闭症，他把他寄放在专门收治自闭症儿童的福利机构，他的钱和大半人生都在这个孩子身上，把他带走，这个男人会崩溃，跪下来求你让他做任何事。”Sherlock微微后仰，靠在椅子上，平静地看着John。  
　　  
　　“我会想要知道你在说什么吗？”John觉得自己应该习惯Sherlock天马行空的思维模式，但是，事实是，“Louis是谁？一个新案子吗？”  
　　  
　　“看你怎么想了。Louis是Mycroft安排在Lestrade身边的保镖。”Sherlock耸耸肩， 从座位上站起来，他像蛇一样从阴影里滑到John身前，尾巴在不知不觉间卷上John的小腿，轻吐蛇信。  
　　  
　　“这不是一个玩笑。”John的脑子跟驴拉磨一样艰难地转了一个圈才明白过来，而当他明白到Sherlock的意思，他差点没跟火箭一样冲上天花板，“见鬼的！Sherlock你在说什么！那是Lestrade！你在讨论我们怎么谋杀他吗？”  
　　  
　　Sherlock盯着他看，足足有十秒，才露出一个能吓哭小朋友的龟裂般的笑容，“逗你的，John，我还不想和Mycroft开战。”  
　　  
　　John鼓起脸瞪着他，努力让自己一定也要生足十秒的气，但不到2秒他就绷不住笑了，“你猜你哥哥监视221B的手下刚刚有没有发出紧急通知。”  
　　  
　　“他们应该习惯幽默感。”他俩跟做坏事的小孩子一样对着坏笑。  
　　  
　　John在未熄的愉悦里，深吸一口气，拎起椅子上的外套，“好吧，我承认有点反应过度了，我会去和他喝一杯，然后聊聊你哥是怎么追到他的，或者反过来。”  
　　  
　　Sherlock已经重新赖进沙发里，他闭上眼睛，双手合成塔尖，低声咕哝，“并不关心。”  
　　  
　　“是是是，大侦探对什么都不关心。”John一边自言自语，一边拉上外套拉链。  
　　  
　　“我只关心你。”Sherlock忽然睁开眼睛，他望向John，说得很自然。John拽着衣角的手顿住了，他抬起头，他们的目光撞在空气中，那目光是有实质，有重量的，它的重量让它慢慢降落在地上，落地生根，发出苗，开出花来，John几乎能听到它落地时候叹息的声音——直到Shelock率先闭上了眼睛，他把头往后一倒，魂儿又不知道飞到哪个星球上去了。  
　　  
　　很安静，只有泡沫破裂时候小小的一声“噗”。  
　　  
　　4.  
　　  
　　Lestrade大概准备把自己从里到外翻腾一遍，那一点小故事、小秘密全部倒给他的朋友，所以一来就满脸不自在地点了两杯威士忌。  
　　  
　　“我很抱歉，John，我和Mike聊了，他说我们确实不应该瞒着你，鉴于你是Sherlock最好的朋友——”  
　　  
　　“停！”John刚喝了一口酒，差点没呛到，他现在最不想听到的就是把情人、爱侣、天下一对的ML和最好的朋友、搭档、合作伙伴HW放到一块儿，“我们今天是来聊你的，不是我，好吗？”  
　　  
　　“当然，当然。“Lestrade立刻点头，他快速地揉了一下鼻子，然后撸起袖子，岔开腿，在吧台边做得四四方方，跟要上庭了一样，开口，“你想问什么，我都会说，我是下面——”  
　　  
　　“停！！！”John差点上去捂住他的嘴，他的头发都要竖起来了，低吼，“见鬼的，别告诉我这些，看在上帝的份上，我不想知道你们的性生活……就随便聊聊，你们怎么开始的？他追的你？还是你四十多年后忽然发现真爱在身边？”  
　　  
　　“我不知道……”Lestrade挠挠脸颊，对于一个当了半辈子直男的男人，要和好朋友谈论自己的第一任男朋友，还是蛮艰难的，“就是也许我们都对对方有点意思，而大家都是成年人了，你能感觉到那种感觉，张力，当你们在一起的时候，他和你说话，他看着你的样子……”  
　　  
　　他的话推着John不由自主地陷入了回忆，他和Sherlock的初次相遇，在巴茨的实验室。Sherlock从显微镜前抬起头，他蛋白石般的双目定住John，John几乎是被那目光牵着走向他，他把手机递给他。几年后，当John把它收拾成一段反复播放的回忆后，博客作家的浪漫主义为这个场景增添了音乐、光线和360度环绕镜头，别说张力了，他觉得他们简直能在头一次见面就滚到一块儿。  
　　  
　　“你有在听我说吗？”Lestrade捶捶桌子，有点不满意自己好不容易准备像个小姑娘一样分享自己的恋爱经历——顺便一说，这种感觉还真的挺不错——对方却心不在焉。  
　　  
　　“继续，我只是在想……那么你们是怎么捅破那层窗户纸的？”  
　　  
　　“哦，那可是个意外……那天是个糟糕的雨天，我出了地铁，遇到他的车——后来，我猜他是特意等我的——但当时，我只觉得好巧，他让我上车，载我去苏格兰场。我有点不好意思，我要赶去开会，而我本来打算在路上解决早餐的，但是我没法拒绝……没人能拒绝Mycroft。我上了车，你猜怎么着？他居然为我准备了早饭，还是我最常吃的那家甜甜圈和茶，他在看文件，大概怕我尴尬，他说我可以在车上吃……而我不想把碎屑弄脏他的车……你到底在笑什么？”  
　　  
　　“我没有，只是那个画面……我能想象那种尴尬，就像和上司一起吃午餐……”  
　　  
　　“他确实算是我的上司，某种意义上，总之，后来我偷偷咬了一口，我发现他没有注意到，他忙着看那些文件，低垂着眼睛，很认真——他那样子的时候非常英俊——好好，我接着说，我就又吃起来，吃到一半的时候，我才发现他不知道什么时候放下了文件，看着我。然后，他忽然伸手，就那么——”他伸了伸胳膊，假装自己是Mycroft，摆动了一下，“就像这样，他擦过我的嘴角，我当时简直吓呆了，就像一只撞上猫屁股的老鼠，全身都僵住了，他的动作很快，收回手，若无其事地抽出手绢擦了擦手，很随意地对我说，我嘴角蘸了一点面包屑……这对直男来说，几乎算是调情了，你明白吗？”  
　　  
　　我不明白。John面无表情地想，因为他发现这在他和Sherlock之间太平常了。Sherlock甚至躺在他腿上，让他把面包喂进嘴里。有一次，大概是上个月吧，他坐在沙发上看书，同时吃着Hudson太太准备的馅饼。  
　　  
　　“你在吃什么？”  
　　  
　　Sherlock从起居室经过，停下脚步，突然从沙发后背越过来，“我饿了。”  
　　  
　　他的眼睛没离开书，用食指和拇指夹了一块指甲盖大小的馅饼皮，喂到他嘴边，Sherlock张嘴叼过去，接着意犹未尽地含住他的手指，猫一样的舌头在手指上溜过，“不怎么好吃，Hudson太太总是面粉放多了。”  
　　  
　　“别当她面说。”他心不在焉地收回手，继续看书。  
　　  
　　现在，过了这么久之后，他忽然感觉到了手指上那一点湿热，他忍不住搓了一下指尖，“……这还真是……”他试着评价，因为Lestrade正在眼睛亮亮地等他评价，“还挺……嗯……我是说，之后呢？”  
　　  
　　“我都不知道自己是怎么到了办公室，开会的时候根本静不下心，我实在受不了了，他碰过的地方——我的右脸颊，我能感觉到……你能感觉到你的右脸吗？我这辈子第一次感觉到我的右脸是活的，它在和我打招呼，转圈圈，对我说Hi，我想从你鼻子边上跳下来……我受不了了，悄悄在桌子下面给他发了短信，我问他，是什么意思？我当时手心都是汗，几乎是发出去就后悔了，我把手机揣进口袋，根本不敢看。可是我忘了静音，所以当手机震动起来，我从凳子上跳了起来，我的上司和同事全看着我，我只好解释，我坐着脚麻了。”  
　　  
　　John咯咯笑，他抓过酒杯，碰了碰Lestrade放在桌上的那杯啤酒，“这理由可真蠢。他回了什么？”  
　　  
　　“他回了我一个问号。”  
　　  
　　“哦——他在装！”John拍了一下桌子，他太了解这套了，Holmes想等他的朋友自己上钩，“他在钓你。”  
　　  
　　“没错！可是我当时不明白，我的脑子乱得不行，我只想抓着他的领子问他，你到底是想要我，还是只是在耍我！”  
　　  
　　John用力地点点头，感同身受，他也想揪着Sherlock的领子，问他，你到底明不明白！  
　　  
　　“我回他，我说我要见你，不然我根本无心工作。我也不知道自己怎么这么大胆子，毕竟他可是Mycroft。但我就是这么做了，好一会儿他回我，他在开会，不过会有车子来接我……你那什么表情？”  
　　  
　　John用手捂住笑，眼睛狡黠地弯起，“你知道五十度灰吧？”  
　　  
　　“见鬼的，我当然知道。”Lestrade瞧着他的表情，明白过来，“不，他不是……好吧，他确实有些霸道，说一不二，但Sherlock也这样，Holmes家族的遗传病。”  
　　  
　　Sherlock可不是一点霸道，他几乎占据了John的生活中心，尽管他不知道地球围着太阳转，但他知道怎么让John围着他转。Holmes兄弟都是狼群中的头狼，他们习惯于被追随，John善于服从，但奇怪的是John设想，如果Mycroft要指使他买牛奶，他大概会把牛奶倒在他头上，但这一点也不妨碍他帮Sherlock洗衣服。  
　　  
　　他真是爱惨了那个小混蛋，John苦涩地想，没救了。  
　　  
　　“我直接去了他的一栋私宅，等了半个小时，那家伙才出现，他走进来，我从沙发上站起来，我准备了好多话——像是'你是认真的吗？'，'我其实是来和你汇报你弟弟的'，'哈哈我可能疯了但我发现我对你有感觉'一类的，但Mike他把大衣脱下，挂好，又摘下手套和围巾，然后慢条斯理地向我走来……他一直走到我跟前，超过了安全距离，我是说我看到他那双昂贵的手工皮鞋都抵着我脏兮兮的烂皮鞋尖，我的心脏要爆了！他问我，如果我允许的话，他想吻我——见鬼的，我怎么可能不愿意！yes！yes！我们——”  
　　  
　　“停！”John今晚第三次紧急刹车，“我不要知道接下去的细节，我无法控制自己的想象力。”  
　　  
　　“是你要问的。”Lestrade搓了搓红透的脸，拿过酒杯一干到底，长吁一口气，“我们现在大概算是在交往，我和他都不年轻了，走一步算一步，你说呢？”  
　　  
　　John拍拍他的肩，不想把话题带向沉重的方向，他打趣道，“所以和一个Holmes谈恋爱是什么感觉？  
　　  
　　“这你还需要问我？”Lestrade脱口而出，紧接着立刻意识到说错话了，“抱歉，我忘了你和Sherlock不是……”  
　　  
　　John举起酒杯，含含糊糊地说，“没事，习惯了。”他一气灌下整杯，还嫌不过瘾，“ 再来一轮。”  
　　  
　　习惯了，他在心里又说了一遍。  
　　  
　　5.  
　　  
　　John醉醺醺地回到家，Sherlock在沙发上蜷成一只虾米，蓝色的丝绸睡袍垂下一角，他睡着了。如果是平时，John一定会捏捏眉心，叹着气为他盖上毛毯，再顺便薅一把他乱糟糟的头毛，他深爱的小男孩啊。可是今天John一屁股坐在沙发上，他迷迷瞪瞪地瞪着sherlock无忧无虑的睡颜，忽然觉得心里怄得不行，为什么他要喜欢上一个永远不会回应他的人呢？他也想拥抱，抚摸，接吻，还有做一些这样那样的事情，也想和某人牵着手一起在街上遛狗……  
　　  
　　他完全忘了他俩并没有狗。他的思绪回到了几年前，因为逃避警察，Sherlock牵着他的手奔跑在夜色里的伦敦。  
　　  
　　“Take my hand，John。”  
　　  
　　Johm摇摇晃晃地站起来，他走到桌边，拉开抽屉，从抽屉深处摸出一串手铐，他把它举到眼前，抖了抖，手套发出轻微的金属碰撞声，John在这声音里露出一个贱贱的笑容。  
　　  
　　Sherlock在睡梦中感觉到手腕上一凉，他随即睁开眼，瞬息恢复了清明，但接着他又迷糊了，“John？”  
　　  
　　John用手铐拷住了两人的手腕，在Sherlock从沙发上扭转身后，他倒在他身上，像一具大型玩具熊翻倒在Sherlock怀里。手被牵着，Sherlock费劲地扶着John的肩膀，把他摆正，他皱着眉，看到John耷拉着眼皮，脑袋一点一点，“上帝，真的吗？你让自己醉成这样，我真的要杀了Lestrade。”  
　　  
　　他抱着John翻了个身，把John轻柔地安置在沙发上，而自己覆在他身上，他用空着的那只手摸索了一番——钥匙不在John身上，“你做了什么，钥匙呢，John？把钥匙给我。”  
　　  
　　John摇摇头，像小孩子一样撅嘴，“补——药——”  
　　  
　　Sherlock简直被他气笑了，他停下来，索性坐在了John身上，他俯低身子，停顿了一下，伸手捧住John的脸，John肉嘟嘟的脸蛋在他的大手里蹭了蹭，睫毛颤抖着，微微张开嘴，“Sher——”  
　　  
　　“你想要什么，my John？”Sherlock放低了声音，他凑近他，他在心里说，你想要什么，我都会给你，就算你要毁灭世界我也会为你去做。  
　　  
　　“要亲亲！”John生气地蹬了一下沙发，他的脸皱在一块儿，发出一声气咻咻的声音，“要抱抱，要Sherlcok！”  
　　  
　　Sherlock愣在那儿，直到John揪着他的领子把他往下拽，一口咬在他脖子上。“John！”突如其来的痛楚让他叫出声，而他马上又噤声了，因为John又伸出舌头舔了舔，“味道，Sherlock的。”  
　　  
　　Sherlock忍不住笑出来，他用身体的重量压制住John，他小小的医生被他完全覆盖在下面，他的胳膊折在胸前，而脚也勾起来，不舒服地推拒，又忍不住把自己缩成Sherlock威慑下一只蜷缩的刺猬，他委屈地哼哼唧唧，眼角甚至泌出了眼泪，“讨厌……小混蛋……”  
　　  
　　“禁止骂我。”Sherlock温柔地咬了一口他的腮帮子，复又轻啄，“你明天早上醒来会后悔的。”  
　　  
　　“你们都是混蛋。”  
　　  
　　“谁们？”  
　　  
　　“Shelock们，Sherlock们不要John。”  
　　  
　　Sherlock天才的智慧也无法参透一个喝醉了的John，他被这谜题搞得一头雾水，索性一把把John托起来，他的John顺势圈住他的脖子，投进他怀里，牢牢挂在他身上，看起来就算一台起重机也没法把他拖走。  
　　  
　　“你到底要什么，John，你到底想要什么？”  
　　  
　　“想要Sherlock……想要你爱我……就像我爱你……”如同落水者，终于探出水面，John咧开嘴，不知道该用鼻子呼吸还是用嘴呼吸，他都不知道自己哭了，他紧紧攀住Shelock，好像要把他拖进水底，又像是他是他唯一生还的希望。大概有一秒钟那么久，也可能有一百万年那么久，Sherlock猛地撞上去，他们的牙齿和嘴唇碰撞在一起，舌头像矛戈一样交击，John本能地伸手拽住了Sherlock的卷毛，而Sherlock毫不留情地把John推进沙发深处。  
　　  
　　这一点也不唯美，是一场悬念太久后的厮杀。  
　　  
　　你应该早点告诉我的，你知道有时候忍耐有多难，而更难的是那些稍纵即逝的碰触，回身时候猝不及防的碰撞，并肩走路时候擦过的肩膀，睡意昏沉时候你俯身而至的呼吸……像羽毛，像雨水舔过花瓣。  
　　  
　　我爱你，怎么可能输给你？  
　　  
　　当他们从沙发上滚到地板上，把221b弄得堪比犯罪现场，他们终于跟哈德森太太的黄油和面粉一样混合在一起，虽然调配得还不是那么合适。  
　　  
　　”John你还想要什么？”Sherlock声音满含笑意，他歪过头亲亲John小小的耳朵，John躺在他怀里，从喉咙里发出撒娇的声音，他还没有清醒，他在Sherlock颈窝里摩来摩去，又去气鼓鼓地抓他的卷毛，像个分不清是喜爱还是讨厌的孩子，“要很多很多拥抱，要很多很多亲亲，要手拉手去犯罪现场，要气死Lestrade！ ”  
　　  
　　”明白了。”Sherlock笑意愈深，他温柔地看着John醉晕晕的脸，“你才是幼稚的那个，你知道吗？不过我喜欢。”  
　　  
　　“你喜欢我的一切！”John大声说。  
　　  
　　“没错。”Sherlock坦然承认，“我喜欢你的一切，John Waston。”  
　　  
　　John特别开心地歪过脸，又蹭了蹭他的脖子，“我想要拷住你，不让你又乱跑到我找不到的地方，我想要永远和你在一起，我想要和你结婚，我想要有一只狗，我想要我们一起退休，我想要——保护你，一直到我死——不不，我不要先死，还是你先死，这样我可以一直看着你，看着你闭上眼睛……如果我先死，你一定不会好好吃饭，好好睡觉，把自己搞得乱七八糟……”  
　　  
　　Sherlock听着他胡言乱语，不时发出低低的笑声，他不常笑出声，John曾经在博客里说他笑的声音就像龙在肚子里酝酿火焰发出的低沉回响。  
　　  
　　“不得不说John你的修辞很符合现在互联网写作的语言模式。”   
“不用谢，Mr Dragon。”  
　　  
　　此时，他想起关于龙的对话。如果他是世界上最后一只龙，他会飞到恶浪翻涌的海尽头，在危峰兀立处筑巢，把他在这世间掠夺的独一无二的珍宝藏在那里，盘踞其上，龙焰屠烬，几百年，几千年，几万年，不让任何人靠近他的珍宝，他的John。  
　　  
　　“知道我想要什么吗？”Sherlock托起John肉肉的下巴，他的呼吸吹拂在他唇上，John舔了舔嘴唇，在侦探摄人心魄的目光中茫然地摇摇头。  
　　  
　　Sherlock轻轻蹭过他的嘴角，引得John向被哺的小鸟伸长脖子够上去，他却又轻笑着仰头退开，逗引着他，却不给他，坏心的男人。  
　　  
　　“听好了，John，我们先从你的嘴唇开始……”  
　　  
　　6.  
　　  
　　John坐了一个非常疯狂的梦，以至于他迟迟不愿睁开眼睛，直到他彻底清醒过来。他坐在床上，发了一会儿呆，然后用被单裹着自己，像一只袋鼠一样蹦了蹦。  
　　  
　　“Fuck！”他一把抓住桌角，腿软得站不住不说，他还很疼，对，就是那里，他捂着脸，感觉自己如同一只剥了壳的龙虾。他把自己慢慢挪到沙发上，继续发了一会儿呆，期间一个人咯咯傻笑，直到Hudson太太买菜回来，“亲爱的，昨天很闹腾哦！我可是老年人咯。”  
　　  
　　“厄，抱歉，Hudson太太。”John尴尬得不知道说什么。  
　　  
　　“要我为你做点吃的吗？你脸色有点糟。”  
　　  
　　“不，我只是……算了，没什么，不用了。”  
　　  
　　Hudson太太不赞同地摇摇头，“Sherlock得学会节制，瞧瞧他把你弄得像根浸了水的面条。”  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　打发了Hduson太太，他在沙发上又坐了一会儿，终于鼓起勇气给Sherlock发了短信，“我需要担心你跑路了吗？”  
　　  
　　“去办一些事，临时接到案子。——SH”  
　　  
　　“有案子？在哪？”  
　　  
　　“鉴于你的身体状况，我不建议你今天出行。——SH”  
　　  
　　John用手掌蒙住脸，他现在也学着Lestrade把手机翻个面倒扣着自欺欺人，好一会儿，他才又做好心理建设，回复，“给我地址。”  
　　  
　　他远远就看到Sherlock和一只大蝙蝠一样在犯罪现场扑腾着翅膀，蹿来蹿去。Lestrade躲得远远的，此时正好看到John来，立刻小跑过来，“还以为你不会出现了，昨天你可喝得有点多。”  
　　  
　　“啊……”John心不在焉地打了个招呼，他的眼睛一直跟着Sherlock转，心里想着见鬼的为什么会觉得他是个彼得潘呢，他可有一百种方法让他的室友没法起床，而他自己还能在犯罪现场跳恰恰。Sherlock从地上站起来，大衣往后掀了掀，他摘了手套，丢给身边的记录员，大步向John和Lestrade走来，“完美，Lestrade，干嘛不在你手下的蠢货们把所有证据都粘在鞋底上以后再给我打电话呢？”  
　　  
　　Lestrade一手叉着腰，推卸责任，“我已经尽快了，可是你说你在办事……”  
　　  
　　“问问你家胖子，在我向律师征询结婚事宜后，他立刻跳出来约我谈话——他到底要什么时候才懂得不要把他的大鼻子伸到我的生活里？”  
　　  
　　“别这么说他，Sherlock，他只是——等等，你刚说了什么？”Lestrade愣在那里，他几乎下意识地望向John，然后发现John比他还要震惊地呆立在那儿。  
　　  
　　这功夫Sherlock已经到了两人跟前，他很自然地俯身，双手抱住John的脑袋，给了他一个热吻——Lestrade觉得自己可能因为忘记呼吸而窒息死亡，同时他的周围响起一阵掌声和口哨声，而且至少有十个人举起了手机——反应快的家伙，适合重案组的人才。  
　　  
　　当Sherlock松开John，他转向Lestrade，若无其事地说了一番鬼知道是什么的关于案子的建议，Lestrade一个字都没听进去。“你刚才……你是吻了John对吗，所以你们在一起了？你要和他结婚？什么时候？见鬼的，John你怎么不告诉我！”  
　　  
　　“不可思议，我刚和你说了凶手的特征，而你只在乎我和John的关系，说真的，Lestrade，我对你的认知又刷新了。”  
　　  
　　“得了，Shelock，我最好的朋友要结婚了，我惊讶一下不行吗？”  
　　  
　　“抱歉，我没想到你单方面把我当做最好的朋友……哦——你是说John——但他最好的朋友是我。”Sherlock转向John，露出一个得逞的微笑，“男朋友也是。”  
　　  
　　John终于从巨大的冲击中回过神，他低下头去咯咯笑，他的耳朵都尖都红了，“老天，我得给Harry打个电话。”  
　　  
　　“没错，婚礼前我们还有很多事要做。”Sherlock看向Lestrade，不爽地眯起眼睛，  
　　  
　　“所以我得抓紧时间，免得被死胖子搞小动作领先了。”  
　　  
　　“啊？”Lestrade瞪圆了眼睛，“你刚才说什么——”  
　　  
　　Sherlock没有理他，他把双手插进大衣口袋，自顾自的准备走人，但这次他只跨出一步便顿住了，似乎想起了什么重要的事情，他转过身，望向John，大大的手掌张开——  
　　  
　　“Hold my hand，John。”  
　　  
　　end


End file.
